G-Lupinian story
by jarrakkeen
Summary: G-Sgt Keisinger and his squad were on this damm planet for weeks. How any life apart from those primitive plants survive he does'nt, but he will live to see...


Lupinian story

Lupinian story

Sgt. Keisinger looked into his thermal goggles. The squad and him had been on this damm planet for days, it was named lupina. It was wasteland, just desert everywhere you look. Huge crags and cliffs jut out the ground like spikes on tyranids back. There is hardly any water, just a few pools of oasis water, where a few tough plants survive, sucking what water they can from these precious areas. 

Keisinger ordered his men to destroy these plants, they might take what was his. His squad was thirsty they needed a drink. The oasis waters were always very clean, even though a bit warm. Keisinger thanked the emperor and drank. Keisinger wondered how any life could survive on this damm planet, even primitive, tough plants. 

Then he heard something behind him. The squad then saw where the sound came from. Some small humanoids stood there, looking at them. They obviously wanted the oasis as well. They were quite small, about the size of an eight-year-old, although some were smaller or bigger. They looked human, except their noses ridged up and had a slightly pointy end. They had dark orange or amber eyes and slightly clawed hands. They were well dressed, wearing leather jackets and very baggy trousers. They were covered in strange insignia and tattoos, which meant nothing to Keisinger. They had fangs; some of the bigger members were nearly saber-toothed, which they growled at us, baring them. 

Their weapons were of the finest were of the finest craftsmanship. Although they had only huge blades and swords, they were covered in vast amounts of symbols and were guided into many shapes and sizes. They all had bright red or orange spiky hair, which a few dreadlocks hung down from. There were males and females, some of girls looked quite pretty. There leader was most impressive, being bigger then any of them, yet he seemed the fittest and strongest. He had black animal hide jacket, massive spikes blaring out from the back of his head, where lots of small tufts of hair surrounded his shorter spikes on the top of his skull. His weapon was at least 4 ft long, huge curving scimitars with a hollow see through center. Two 1ft blades jutted out of where the edge should have been which concealed a slightly hidden tube, for which Keisinger had made no sense of it yet.

The way they communicated was strange to, even though they spoke in a primitive language, most of their speech is yaps, growls, and occasionally barks. They seemed to have used body language more than anything, this doesn't mean they were silent. Although they stood up-right, they acted slightly like canines, like pack animals. 

Eventually their leader turned a growled loudly, the pack fell silent. He then turned towards Keisinger. He said something to him, ''Lago Molne Askari?'' his alian voice seemed liked a question. Keisinger tried to think of something to do or say. ''We are willing to share'' said Keisinger slowly. The creature looked at him, tilting its head slightly as if in confusion. ''Err Sarge I don't think they can understand you'' said a soldier quietly. ''Of cause they don't fraggin well understand me'' said Keisinger. 

He seemed to get impatient, growling a baring his teeth slightly. ''We will not harm…'' . Keisinger was interrupted my a loud wolf like snarl coming from the leader, he then advanced towards Keisinger. He growled at slashed at him, the leader then let an infernal howl, which nearly pierced Keisingers ears. The rest of them attacked. Keisinger ran to small rocky out crop struggling to scramble up it shooting a very small one of those creatures in the process, as it nearly jumped on his back. Their leader saw Keisinger struggle up it, but it didn't stop him, he just ran up, nearly defying gravity, he just seemed to float his way up.

Thankfully for Keisinger, three of his soldiers started shooting him, missing him everytime. Enraged by this, he took his blade his blade out his scabbard, jumped of the outcrop and sliced the soldiers abdomens clean of there legs. Keisinger ran, he encountered a slightly smaller creature, holding one of those strange tube like blades, looking at him, the creature smiled baring her teeth. She pointed the blade, then there was a small spark, then a small explosion, which tore Keisinger apart, her malicious smile was the last he was to see. 

After the battle, the leader and his pack drank from the Oasis, clearing it only half an hour. The girl which killed Keisinger found his head, buried in the ground. She carefully pulled it out of the sand and skinned it. An a few minutes later she had a decent trophy of a skull hanging from her weapon, and a cooked dinner.

The leader found Keisingers Las-gun, and sniggered at how simple it was, as his burn covered it-self up with nice new fresh skin.

Ben Harris 


End file.
